Borrowing
by still.looking
Summary: She was never one to ask permission. He just learned how to live with it. To the people surrounding them, it just looked weird. Oldrival, what else?


**Borrowing**

She was never one to ask permission. He just learned how to live with it.  
>To the people surrounding them, it just looked weird.<p>

* * *

><p>Blue was a sneak by nature. She was forced to develop those abilities while under the influence of the Mask of Ice, and while she loathed him with every cell in her body, the stealth skills came in handy.<p>

More often than not, she would spy on the other Dex Holders (or Bill and Daisy, if she fancied a break) and heckle and blackmail them with information whenever she wanted something done. Sometimes she would nick stuff like healing potions or antidotes, or the key to a basement of some long-gone organization, with a quick 'may I borrow this?' and be off before getting berated. No matter how many times she did it, the others never got used to it.

... Except for Green. She came to him so often that even her most surprising hello (using her Ditto to blend in to any plausible surface and jumping out at whoever she was ambushing) no longer worked on him, no matter what he was doing.

Watching a challenger attempt to mow down his Gym? Blue would waltz by the junior trainers, who knew her all too well to stop her from going straight for Green, who would point to his bag and barely manage to say "you know the way out" before she kissed his cheek in thanks (which she did almost every time) and summoned her Wigglytuff.

Training? She wouldn't even bother to find where he was; she knew where he kept his bag. It wasn't for lack of trying, however—she remembered many a day when Green attempted to stop her from pilfering his things, only to find her sleeping thirty feet from where he hid his bag, hugging it tightly.

In fact, keys and potions were not the only things that Blue _borrowed_ from Green. She sometimes took his Pokémon, who like Green, had learned not to be surprised when they exited their Pokeball only to face Blue ordering them to do something ludicrous instead of Green telling them to beat up whatever he was pointing at. They switched Pokémon so often (so as to not go over the six limit) that he sometimes found himself training hers out of sheer habit.

Like the time when Red had temporarily taken care of them, Green noticed changes to his Pokémon's attitudes, although not as drastic as when they had been with Red. They would sometimes huff at something Green told them to do, usually when training, reminiscent of Blue whenever Green called out training drills… or perhaps most annoying of all, snickering behind his back when they thought he wasn't looking. He could only hope that he was rubbing off equally on her Pokemon. But like the stealing, he eventually got used to it enough to even be slightly amused.

So used, in fact, that his Pokémon had come to think of Blue as their second trainer. When one of them sensed her coming, they would eagerly point their noses toward where she was coming from, alerting Green, who would turn around with a smile and say, "Not one of the Pokémon, they're training with me."

-xxxxx-

The boys were over at Gold's for a little get-together (read: unofficial battle tournament) between the male Dex Holders. Gold had been so proud of himself after training under Red that he had gone to organize the thing, and Red, Green, Silver, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl were more than happy to oblige. Red and Green, not wanting to face each other again in a serious battle until the right time came, were something of a bonus round—anyone who won the tournament would face Green, and if he somehow managed to pull a win out of nowhere, would go on to face Red.

"Which means I won't have to do anything!" Red had said gleefully, then turned to punch Green on the shoulder. "Good luck, Green."

Midway through the first round (Gold versus Diamond), Blue dropped by to grab one of Silver's Hyper Potions and Green's Golduck, placing her Blastiose's Pokeball in his belt.

"You should see Blasty, he can do that annoyed face you always have," she said loudly over Gold's Typhlosion expelling an ungodly amount of flames, "Oh and, there's one more thing I'd like to get—"

"Sure thing, it's in my bag over there…" he said distractedly, not having looked away from the battle.

Blue pouted slightly, leaned over the bench, and stuck her hand into Green's pants pocket.

"What the hell?"

He felt the odd gazes he was getting, even from Gold, who was supposed to be battling, and especially Silver, who was not so much staring daggers as clearly wishing for Green's gruesomely painful death.

After rummaging a little, Blue pulled out one of her own specialized Silph Scope lenses.

"Wait, how'd that get there?"

"You'll find out. Bye, now—"

And as usual, she pecked his cheek and bolted. Green wouldn't have minded had he not been in the smack middle of the other Dex Holders' field of vision. Silver looked like he wanted nothing better than to snap him in half, Pearl, Ruby, and Emerald looked smug, and Diamond and Gold, who were still battling, looked annoyed at not having seen the entire thing.

Green now rounded upon Red, who he had hoped would be too engrossed in the battle to notice any of that, but soon realized that was a long shot since Red was right beside him. A thought not helped a bit when Red said, his eyes now on the match, "You two act like a married couple, I swear. You treat your Pokémon like your kids or something. And do you know how wrong it looked when she pulled out one of her lenses from your pocket?"

"Dammit, Red, of course. I honestly don't even know how it got there."

"But you'll find out tonight, won't you?" Red was positively chuckling by now, although he struggled not to.

Green hit him over the head.

"Okay, I'll stop… by the way, you're blushing." It was out of their pity that Red said this, and the other did not need telling, so merely grunted.

* * *

><p>Gahaha so much Oldrival. Silver's such an overprotective bro, it's adorable. Also I ship him with Soul now =3= I hope she existed separately in HGSS though, as Crystal's twin or something.<p> 


End file.
